


【GuP】【ケイダジ】從來沒有那麼後悔忘了剪指甲

by toratomo



Series: 【GuP】【ケイダジ】剪指甲世界線 [1]
Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2016.07.08發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）兩人已交往。我自己很喜歡もっとらぶらぶ作戦裡有病的大吉嶺，所以絕對有受到影響。





	【GuP】【ケイダジ】從來沒有那麼後悔忘了剪指甲

　　「Hello～」  
　　大吉嶺回到隊長辦公室時看見凱伊側躺在她的會客沙發上，儼然一副寫真集女星的姿勢，手裡捧著一本月曆。  
　　跟著她一起進來的白毫與阿薩姆露出有些驚訝的表情，而走在最後面的薔薇果則是一看到凱伊就衝了過去，兩人來了一個熱情的擁抱。  
　　「凱伊さん──！！！！！」  
　　「嘿，好久不見！可愛的薔薇果！」  
　　擁抱完畢凱伊從地上的袋子裡拿出一個盒子，說：「我帶了禮物給妳。」  
　　紙盒上印著十字軍戰車的油畫，看起來是什麼高級模型。薔薇果大聲道謝，眼神閃閃發光，把紙盒放到桌上就要打開。  
　　「薔薇果，希望妳沒有忘記我們一起過來這裡的目地是為了訂正妳的英文作文。」阿薩姆按住薔薇果的腦袋，把她按到了沙發上。  
　　為什麼聖葛羅莉安娜的人總是能把蠻橫的動作做得那麼優雅呢？  
　　「凱伊さん又是為什麼會在這裡呢？」大吉嶺問。  
　　「遇到認識的孩子對方就放我進來了，對了！」凱伊拿起被她丟在一旁的月曆「送給妳們，下一年度的桑達斯月曆，歡迎掛在房間裡，每天都有Sexy凱伊的陪伴。」  
　　──是這個東西呢。經由某些渠道大吉嶺知道了包括大洗在內的多所學校都收到了桑達斯寄出的這份年末贈禮。  
　　「謝謝。」大吉嶺接過月曆，把它放在一旁的矮几上。  
　　「妳不翻開來看看嗎？」  
　　「剛收到禮物就在送禮人面前拆開是有失禮儀的。」她一面說，一面摸了摸薔薇果的頭，紅髮的後輩抖了一下。  
　　「是嗎？我不這麼覺得啊，都說過謝謝了，禮儀充足吧？」  
　　「禮儀就是比必要的禮貌再更有禮貌一些。以及我記得自己剛剛問的是"為什麼會在這裡"，而不是"怎麼進來的"呢，凱伊さん？」  
　　凱伊伸手搔了搔腦袋，白毫看了看她，又看了看以滿溢的好奇心盯著那本月曆的薔薇果，果斷站起來拉走薔薇果，「我們去泡茶。」她說。  
　　「有事想拜託妳。」凱伊稍微坐直了些，雖然笑容還是掛在臉上。  
　　「什麼事呢？」  
　　「妳動動手指就可以解決的事情，待會再說，我剛剛聽到妳們在講有趣的事情？」  
　　「我不確定自己有妳說得如此神通廣大？」  
　　「妳是我想得到最有一手的人了。」所謂的有一手也是有各式各樣的，有一種人，有一手得讓你透不過氣來，好像被掐著脖子。大吉嶺不一樣，她不掐別人脖子。凱伊有點驕傲地這麼想著。  
　　是呀不過，凱伊又想，她不掐別人脖子，她掐 **我的** 脖子。

　　見凱伊不打算立刻說明，大吉嶺聳聳肩，向後靠到沙發上。  
　　「有趣是說薔薇果的作文嗎？」  
　　「我想看。」凱伊直說，伸出手來。這時白毫與薔薇果回來了，推著小餐車，把茶具和司康餅端上桌。阿薩姆見大吉嶺自顧自地端起茶杯沒有反對，便翻開一本簿子遞給凱伊。  
　　那作文是這樣寫的：

　　『題目：我最尊敬的人  
　　我最尊敬的人是大吉嶺大人。大吉嶺大人是戰車道的前輩，也是我們學校的隊長。大吉嶺大人很漂亮、很優雅、知道很多事情，我覺得大吉嶺大人很厲害。鰻魚凍很難吃，但是大吉嶺大人會吃，吃很多，還會笑，很厲害。瑪蒂達走的很慢，大吉嶺大人說沒關係，大吉嶺大人很有耐心，很厲害。大吉嶺大人知道很多有名的話，每天都可以講一百句，很厲害。最喜歡大吉嶺大人了。我將來也想變成像大吉嶺大人那樣的淑女。』

　　「我覺得寫得很好啊。」閱讀完畢後凱伊大笑著說。  
　　「不不不...怎麼看都像小學生作文吧......」白毫吐槽道。  
　　「這篇作文可是得了D喔。」阿薩姆說，將簿子收回來。  
　　「啊？怎麼這樣？好壞心眼的老師啊！」  
　　「如果一個學生整篇作文都用現在簡單式寫，也拿不到高分吧。而且只用這幾個句型，也會讓老師認為她只會這種簡單句型啊。」  
　　「我覺得"大吉嶺大人"出現了太多次也是一個問題...」白毫小聲地補充。  
　　「可是很可愛啊，不是嗎？」凱伊看了看大吉嶺，她一直把臉藏在茶杯後面。「妳被愛著呢，大吉嶺。」  
　　「我知道。」大吉嶺頓了頓，終於放下茶杯，她看看凱伊，又看看兩眼放光盯著她搖尾巴的薔薇果「可是薔薇果，妳告訴我，鰻魚凍哪裡難吃了？」  
　　氣氛一下子變得莫名其妙，沒有人講話，但最糟糕的是在幾秒後沒有人來得及阻止薔薇果講話。  
　　「就是很難吃啊。」她一臉純真地說。  
　　啊...說了呢。  
　　大吉嶺緩緩把茶杯放到桌上，一臉痛心疾首「我們聖葛羅莉安娜才沒有不喜歡鰻魚凍的孩子！」  
　　「大吉嶺大人請您息怒！」  
　　「屬、屬、屬下罪該萬死！」  
　　「...這是怎麼回事？」凱伊看著土下座的薔薇果和似乎興致高漲的大吉嶺與阿薩姆，一頭霧水。  
　　「她們最近宮庭劇看多了。」白毫說，做了一個抱歉的表情。  
　　「大吉嶺大人喝個紅茶冷靜一下吧？」  
　　「這孩子總是這樣叫我有什麼心情喝紅茶呢！」  
　　「糟糕了，大吉嶺大人竟然連紅茶都喝不下...這消息要是傳出去肯定會動搖軍心的！......要是被桑達斯知道了大概會趁機攻過來吧。」  
　　「嗚嗚嗚這個不成材的孩子...」  
　　「大吉嶺大人我知道錯了！不要死啊！」  
　　「王位還是傳給小白毫吧...」  
　　「白毫さん...！連妳也是嗎？！！」  
　　「我什麼都沒做啊！還有薔薇果さん，那句話是在被刺殺的時候用的喔。」似乎是為了更融入，白毫又補充道：「而且阿薩姆閣下，雖然您這麼說，但桑達斯的...呃...凱伊閣下就在這裡喔。」  
　　「Hello～～......again...？」凱伊配合地朝她們揮揮手。  
　　「......」  
　　「從桑達斯帶來Friendly的問候...大吉嶺...閣下？」  
　　「......」  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「突然覺得不好玩了。」  
　　「蛤？！！！」  
　　「而且桑達斯的設定是共和國吧，共和國才不會有什麼閣下呢，白毫。」  
　　「明明您自己的設定也是漏洞百出啊，大吉嶺大人！」  
　　「我可以吃這個司康了嗎？」薔薇果問。  
　　「說起來是凱伊さん加入之後氣氛就變乾了啊。」  
　　「阿薩姆妳竟然背叛我！」凱伊叫道，沒想到混熟了就變成這樣，呵呵這些聖葛羅的淑女們喲。  
　　「這裡只有凱伊さん是桑達斯的人噢。」  
　　「那個...司康......」  
　　「可以，薔薇果，」大吉嶺抓了一個司康塞到寵物嘴裡「妳現在是人質了，我來想想要跟桑達斯要什麼換人。」  
　　「好卑鄙啊！大吉嶺。」凱伊心裡默默吐槽原來只是換了個設定繼續玩。  
　　「哼哼英國人打仗跟...要禮物都是不擇手段的喔。」  
　　「拐了那麼多彎原來是想要禮物？」  
　　「薔薇果都拿到了。」  
　　「殿下息怒，我只是還來不及拿出來。」凱伊把地上那個大袋子拖來自己腳邊，又從裡面掏出了幾件物品。  
　　「這是給阿薩姆閣下的...還有白毫閣下。」凱伊想著這麼一來也好，反正她本來就打算實施亞理莎獻策的"總之先討好娘家人大作戰"。她選了在桑達斯學園艦上人見人愛的小甜餅，兩人道了謝收下禮物──白毫露出真的十分不好意思讓您看笑話了的表情，凱伊感到從認識以來不知道第幾次的同情。  
　　而後她笑著將一個小紙袋交到大吉嶺手上。  
　　「是什麼呢？」  
　　「拆開來看啊。」  
　　大吉嶺看了她一眼，她明白那是在向她確認在外人面前是否適合打開禮物的意思，所以她努力地驅動臉部肌肉，希望能製造出一個誠懇可靠又純潔的笑容。  
　　於是大吉嶺拆開了紙袋。  
　　裡面──是一條丁字褲。  
　　空氣中一下子只剩下薔薇果的咀嚼聲。  
　　「啊啦啊啦，這還真是......」大吉嶺抽了一下嘴角，用手指挑起那件丁字褲，凱伊對著她擠眉弄眼，眾人屏息以待，只有薔薇果困惑地東張西望。  
　　她做了一個深呼吸。  
　　「女士們，妳們看看，多麼別緻的一件禮物啊。」大吉嶺露出微笑，雙手捧起那件丁字褲「啊啦，還是米字旗的圖案呢。」  
　　看著那個優雅的笑容，凱伊突然覺得背後涼涼的。  
　　「真是貼心呢，凱伊さん。阿薩姆妳說是不是？」大吉嶺將那件丁字褲遞給坐在她旁邊的阿薩姆，後者接過後捧在手上端詳了一會兒，才說：「的確，非常好的料子，想必價值不斐吧？凱伊さん如此用心，我要替隊長謝謝您。」  
　　阿薩姆是如何能氣定神閒地說出這番話，沒有人知道。凱伊才正想開口道歉對不起我只是想跟妳們隊長開個玩笑妳們不要認真啊！！！但在她來得及之前，阿薩姆先將那件丁字褲遞到了白毫手上。  
　　「...啊...不好意思，我孤陋寡聞，對這個沒有研究，不過作工看起來真是無可挑剔呢。」白毫抖著聲音說，凱伊覺得她好可憐。  
　　「是吧，真是謝謝凱伊さん，多麼窩心。」  
　　「隊長真是三生有幸。」  
　　「這麼貴重的禮物一定要裝飾在大家都看得到的地方，代表我們兩校的友誼。」  
　　「或許可以裝飾在邱吉爾上面。」  
　　「啊啦，真是好主意呢。」  
　　「以及我認為要題上"桑達斯隊長惠贈"的字樣。」  
　　「 **對不起！** 」凱伊舉起雙手，打斷她們「 **真的對不起！My fault！下次我會準備正常的禮物！** 」

　　白毫等人離開後，天色已經變了，大吉嶺又替凱伊和自己倒了茶，她端起茶杯，說：「跟大家一起雖然聊得很開心，但壓縮到了獨處時間令人有點困擾呢。」  
　　「怎麼突然講話那麼直接，每次都被妳嚇到。」  
　　「怎麼用驚嚇而不是驚喜呢？真是失禮。」  
　　「因為每此總以為摸透了妳的行為模式，下一秒妳又打我臉。」凱伊伸手抓了最後一顆司康。  
　　「被妳摸透的話，我還拿什麼騙財騙色。說吧，過來有什麼事？」  
　　「王儲真的是薔薇果嗎？」  
　　「刺探情報除外，其餘的事情我很歡迎。有什麼事？」  
　　「我想妳。」她說得很輕，好像只是在說這司康真好吃啊似的。  
　　「......那我動動手指就可以幫上的忙是什麼？」  
　　「呵呵。」  
　　「...等等，妳別說。」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「有不好的預感。」  
　　「......親愛的妳好色喔～」  
　　「哦？」  
　　「原本以為妳是浪漫含蓄的淑女，沒想到是悶騷色狼？」  
　　「浪漫的人都是好色的，」大吉嶺放下茶杯，看她「不然妳以為浪漫來浪漫去到最後的目的是什麼？」  
　　凱伊突然不笑了，認真地說：「親愛的，是妳今天真的魅力超群，還是妳在我杯子裡加了什麼東西？」  
　　「要是在妳眼裡沒有魅力超群，大吉嶺會哭的。」她站起身來走到窗邊，看似在查看窗外，其實是走過去檢查自己的指甲。  
　　...該死，她忘了剪。  
　　她聽見凱伊起身的聲音，便把手放下，往窗外看，夕陽照了進來，是金色的。凱伊跺到她身後，從口袋裡拿出什麼，兩手繞過她的脖子，在後頸處扣上，動作輕輕柔柔，直到墜子的冰涼貼上肌膚，她才低頭查看，意外的是非常正規的造型，藍玫瑰。  
　　「這是什麼？」大吉嶺問，想著，她終於買個項圈想把我套起來了，不過又挺好奇凱伊怎麼沒有弄個砲彈或鋼盔造型的來。  
　　「禮物啊，丁字褲真的只是個玩笑。」凱伊甩甩手「喜歡嗎？」  
　　「原來只是個玩笑，」她轉移話題「我原本還想逼妳穿上。」  
　　「我有穿啊，星條旗的，想說和妳一對，要不要一起穿？」  
　　「...真的？」  
　　「假的。」  
　　「這個也是一對的嗎？」大吉嶺把項鍊掂在手心。  
　　「不是，那是我做的，只有一個。」  
　　「真的？」  
　　「真的，為了弄成藍色花了好大一番工夫。」  
　　「謝謝妳。」她吻了對方的臉頰「真的沒有事要我幫忙？」  
　　「沒有，為什麼這麼問？」  
　　「我剛剛魅力超群的時候妳沒有撲過來，妳在想什麼別的事。」  
　　「嘛...先不管妳那個印象是怎麼來的，的確遇到了麻煩的事情，不過我已經解決大半了，不用麻煩妳。」  
　　「真的？」  
　　「真的。我現在的心情就是處理完麻煩的事覺得心情被搞得烏煙瘴氣，想要找馬麻撒嬌。」  
　　「...給妳撒嬌。」大吉嶺微笑著張開手臂。

　　送走凱伊後大吉嶺在書桌前獨自思考了好一陣子，她寫下幾個名字，又劃掉。她拿出指甲剪和銼刀，仔仔細細地修剪了指甲。  
　　然後，她站起身來，去打電話。

　　隔天凱伊傳了封訊息給她：  
　　『親愛的，妳做了什麼？』

**Author's Note:**

> ※想寫凱伊侵門踏戶介入大吉嶺的家務事（x，然後我好喜歡薔薇果，根本凱伊和大吉嶺偷生的（x  
> ※那個月曆：就是もっとらぶらぶ作戦第二十一話裡的那個月曆  
> ※那個作文：我英文實在不行了請讓我偷懶（臉歪  
> ※鰻魚凍：懇請諸君去搜尋英式鰻魚凍的圖片，就可以明白大吉嶺的性格一定有哪裡很扭曲  
> ※為什麼薔薇果常常看起來狀況外：因為過動症容易分心  
> ※『親愛的，妳做了什麼？』：大吉嶺：「誰也別想惹他媽的大吉嶺的小凱伊，誰也別想。」


End file.
